A n'y plus rien comprendre
by Raya-Chan
Summary: Un mariage, des histériques, un psychopate en herbe, une amoureuse et une ex petite copine... Comment Lionel va-t-il s'en sortir ? (Chapitre 5 online )
1. Chapitre 1 : Coup de foudre !

Pour elle.  
  
Bonjour tout le monde !! Un nouveau fanfic vous attend ! ^-^ Celui-là est un peu différent des autres, mais il a des ressemblance également ! Tout d'abord, pour les différences : Lionel et Sakura ne se connaissent pas ! Sakura n'a pas de pouvoirs, et Lionel non plus. Yelan (mère de Lionel) et Dominique sont bons amis. Antony est le fils de Yelan, et cette dernière n'a pas de filles. Les ressemblances : Toujours mon couple préféré ! ^^ Sakura et Lionel !!! lol Je m'en lasse pas ! Donc voilà ! J'espère que ce One-Shot va vous plaire parce que moi, il me plait déjà !! ^^ BONNE LECTURE !!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Coup de foudre !  
  
*~~~~~?~~~~*  
  
Ce matin là, ma maison était en pleine ébullition : Antony se mariait !  
Bien  
sûr, mère était tout chamboulée par l'évènement qu'elle avait pris  
soin de préparer six mois à l'avance, et inutile de vous dire que quand  
on a une mère aussi "maman poule" que la mienne, la vie est un enfer !  
Heureusement que ce n'était pas mon mariage ! Le pauvre Antony avait du  
subir au moins cent fois la vérification de toute la maison en  
compagnie de mère, et chaque fois, c'était pour finir à quatre de  
l'après-midi (en ayant commencé à huit heures du matin) complètement  
endormit dans le canapé... De mon côté, je me plaisais à rire de la  
situation ! Pour une fois que mère n'était pas à me couver toute les  
trente secondes, j'en avais profité pour sortir avec des amis, jusqu'à  
ce que ceci se lasse de moi, comme ils avaient dit ! Et voilà que  
depuis un mois, je ne riais plus, au contraire, j'aurais voulu être à  
la place de mon cher frère ! Le monde à l'envers en somme ! C'est alors  
que la sonnerie retentit dans mon immense maison. Tout les domestiques  
étaient occupé à préparer le mariage, et personne n'avait rien entendu,  
sauf moi ! Je prenais donc le peu de force qui me restait pour me  
diriger vers la porte, lorsque ma mère arriva en furie pour ouvrir  
avant moi. Je m'étais placé près d'elle, et c'est là que je vis une  
jeune fille de mon âge, accompagné par deux hommes, qui devait être,  
pour l'un son père, et pour l'autre son frère. Je fut tout de suite  
saisit par la couleur qu'avait les yeux de la demoiselle : vert  
émeraude ! Il faut dire que ce n'était pas souvent que l'on voyait, non  
seulement, des yeux de cette couleur, mais aussi, une étincelle de  
gaieté sans cesse présente ! Ma mère sauta presque au coup de l'homme  
plus âgé que je supposer être le père de la jolie demoiselle  
« Dominique ! Enfin tu es arrivé ! » L'homme lui sourit, vous savez,  
l'un de ces sourire auxquels les femmes ne résistent jamais. J'ai tout  
de suite vu qu'il la draguer, bien qu'en y regardant bien, je vis une  
bague bien attaché au doigt de ce Dominique « Bonjour, Yelan ! Excuse-  
moi d'avoir pris tans de temps pour venir, mais l'aéroport était plein  
à craquer !   
  
-Mais ce n'est rien ! L'important que vous soyez là ! Oh ! Mais  
comme tu es mignonne ! Sakura si je me souviens bien ! »  
  
Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je me répète, ma mère est une « mère  
poule » ! Et si elle s'en prend à cette Sakura dès son arrivée, je  
crains force que celle-ci ne craque avant la fin des festivités. « Oui  
c'est bien cela ! Je suis contente d'enfin rencontrer celle que mon  
père considère comme sa meilleure amie !  
  
-C'est très gentil ! Oh ! Et ce charmant jeune homme que voilà, c'est  
le petit Thomas que j'ai vu tout bébé ! Mon dieu que tu as grandis !  
  
-Oui ! C'est plutôt normal après dix ans ! » J'ignore pourquoi, mais je  
n'ai jamais apprécié que l'on se fiche de ma mère avant ce jour là !  
Peut-être parce que ce Thomas savait y faire mieux que les autres !  
Ma mère se tourna alors vers moi, étrangement, je sentais qu'elle  
allait me demander quelque chose, ce qui arriva. « Lionel, veux-tu  
bien allait faire visiter la maison à Sakura pendant que je discute  
avec Dominique et Thomas ?  
  
-Bien sûr, mère.  
  
-Merci ! » Elle m'avait dit merci ? Et oui ! Pour la première  
fois de sa vie, elle disait merci à quelqu'un ! Incroyable ! A croire  
que le mariage la mettait vraiment dans de drôle d'états. Mais bon,  
passons ! J'étais donc maintenant accompagné d'une jeune fille à qui je  
devais faire visiter ma maison. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était guère  
intéressée, alors, je l'emmenais dans le jardin, lorsqu'un souvenir me  
revint en mémoire : «Dis-moi, Sakura signifie bien Fleur de cerisier !  
Non ?   
  
-C'est exact ! C'est du Japonais ! Pourquoi ?  
  
-Suis-moi ! » J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette fille m'intéressait  
plus que les autres. Etait-ce son doux regard qui me mettait dans cette  
état ? Possible ! Mais ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant. En clair  
« impossible » ! Pourtant, je l'emmenais dans l'endroit le plus beau de  
tout Hong-Kong : les jardins des Li ! Ce jardin magnifique qui  
appartenait à ma famille depuis des lustres, avait était conçu avec  
cent cerisier, qui chaque année, au même moment, fleurissait ! Ce  
jardin était vraiment un endroit magique. Quand nous fûmes arrivé, ma  
compagne, si je puis dire, fut subjugué par ce qu'elle voyait. « Je  
n'ai jamais quelque chose d'aussi beau avant aujourd'hui !  
  
-Ce jardin est constitué de cent cerisiers !  
  
-C'est magnifique ! Vraiment ! » J'étais étrangement très heureux  
qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Peut-être que cette jeune fille m'avait  
vraiment tapé dans l'?il ? Non ! Impossible !  
C'est alors que quelqu'un que je connaissais bien vint briser ce  
moment : Florian ! Mon ami de toujours. Je dois dire que cette fois,  
j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus et l'égorger vif que cela ne m'aurait en  
rien dérangé ! « Bonjour Lionel !  
  
-Salut Florian ! Ca fait un bout de temps que tu n'étais pas venu !  
Comment as-tu pu pénétrer ici ?  
  
-Je vous ai suivit, toi et la demoiselle ! D'ailleurs, enchanter de  
vous connaître, belle japonaise ! Je me présente, Florian Mikono ! A  
qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
  
-Sakura Gaulthier.  
  
-Amie de Lionel ?  
  
-Non ! Nous venons de faire connaissance !  
  
-Lionel a toujours su s'y faire avec les filles ! » S'en fut trop,  
j'attrappais mon « ami » et je le tirais vers un endroit sans  
« fille » ! « Je savais que tu étais près à tout pour me démolir, mais  
de là à raconter des âneries devant la fille du meilleur ami de ma  
mère, chapeau !  
  
-Eh ! Tout doux ! Je savais pas que c'était la fille du meilleur ami de  
ta mère !! Et puis, si tu veux faire bonne impression devant cette  
fille, que je qualifierais de « canon ultra bien foutu » il va falloir  
plus que ça, parce que c'est moi qui vais l'avoir !  
  
-C'est ça ! Parce que tu crois qu'elle va se laisser avoir comme ça  
peut-être ?  
  
-Elle succombera à mon charme naturel ! Comme toutes les filles !  
  
-Pff » S'en fut trop, Florian s'était prit mon meilleur croché de  
droit ! Après tout, pour quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon  
MEILLEUR ami, je devais donner mon MEILLEUR coup de poing pour le  
faire taire ! « Ah tu veux la guerre, Li ! Et bien compte là-dessus ! »  
Il repartit en quatrième vitesse. Le problème, c'est que Sakura avait  
tout vu, qu'allait-il falloir encore raconter pour qu'elle me croit  
moi, et pas cet imbécile ? Allait savoir, surtout avec les filles. Je  
me tournais vers elle qui me regardait avait un regard plus  
qu'interrogateur. Croyait-elle que j'allais la frapper aussi ? Avais-je  
donc vraiment une tête de cinglé ? Non, pas ça !! « Vous frappez vos  
amis ?» Je fut soulagé ! Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec un ton  
d'ironie qui ne me déplut point. « Disons qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne  
pas dire de bêtises à votre sujet ! » Un sourire illumina le visage  
angélique de ma nouvelle amie. Je me sentit immédiatement fondre comme  
neige au soleil, et je crois bien qu'il y avait de quoi !  
  
à suivre.  
Il est pas mal ce fanfic n'est-ce pas ^^ ? Moi je le trouve trop  
marrant ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le premier chapitre,  
c'est dingue hein ?  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus à vous aussi !! Envoyez-moi un mail pour me  
dire ce que vous en pensez !! Merci  
Bastet010591@aol.com  
Voilà !! Bye bye !!! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'argent fait le bonheur de...

Partie 2 : L'argent fait le bonheur de nos mères…  
  
Plus qu'une semaine nous séparait du mariage, et ma mère devenait pratiquement hystérique à   
  
l'idée que quelque chose ne cloche. Pour ma part, je sentais bien que le malaise provenait du   
  
fait que le marié, en l'occurrence, mon cher frère, avait invité Yukima, qui se trouvait être la   
  
belle sœur de la mère de May, la mariée, mais surtout… la meilleure ennemie de mère ! Par de   
  
quoi en faire tout un plat, c'est vrai, mais pour ma mère, il fallait absolument que le mariage   
  
d'Antony soit plus prestigieux que celui de Taka, le fils de Yukima. Pour ça, c'était bien partit,   
  
du moins, je crois ! Car il fallait encore que mère ne fasse pas un arrêt cardiaque d'ici là… De   
  
mon côté, je me plaisais à écouter Antony parlait de ses appréhensions « Tu te rends compte   
  
que j'en suis arrivé à prévoir l'arsenic…  
  
-Pas mal l'arsenic ! Je n'y aurais pas pensé !   
  
-Merci de me soutenir, Lionel !   
  
-Oh ! Mais détends-toi un peu !  
  
-Facile à dire ! C'est pas toi qui se marie ! » Et un point pour lui ! Remarque, en ce moment   
  
c'était tout comme : Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le moyen tout comme ! Je n'avais pas encore   
  
trouvé le moyen d'inviter la belle Sakura à venir avec moi au bal qui se déroulerait après le   
  
mariage… De quoi avais-je donc peur ? Peut-être qu'elle me dise « Désolé, mais Florian l'a déjà   
  
fait ! » ? Oui, mais dans ce cas, j'avais déjà prévenu le saut à l'élastique sans élastique pour   
  
lui ! Donc, ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était tout simplement qu'elle refuse, qu'elle me dise,   
  
non ! Un peu comme Antony quoi ! Mais en moins important, car de la réponse de Sakura ne   
  
dépendait pas la vie de mère, comme de celle de May… « Ah ! May… » Et voilà qu'Antony   
  
retombait en transe ! Toutes les cinq secondes c'était comme ça ! Et depuis deux jours, il   
  
n'avait plus mangeait que des abricots (note : May signifie « fleur d'abricotier » en Chinois !) et   
  
en était presque devenu orange ! De plus, faut bien dire que mère n'avait pas tout de suite   
  
admit que la fortune dont May avait hérité de ses défunts parents s'élève à quelques millions de   
  
moins que celle de Kimmy, la fille unique d'un des empereurs du pétrole Irakien qu'avait épousé   
  
Taka ! A croire que le cœur si fragile de mère ne dépendait que de sa cote auprès de ses   
  
chères voisines…  
  
Je fus sortit de mes pensées par un cri venant du second niveau. J'avais immédiatement   
  
reconnu la voix de Sakura, et m'étais précipité pour l'aider, laissant mon frère dans sa transe…   
  
Personne d'autre dans la maison n'avait entendu le cri. Une fois que je fus dans le corridor du   
  
deuxième étage, je vit Sakura en train d'embrasser Florian… EMBRASSER FLORION ?!?!  
  
A suivre…  
  
Salut tout le monde !! ^-^  
  
Il est marrant ce chapitre, vous trouvez pas ! Moi j'en ai rit rien qu'en l'écrivant ! Ou plutôt, en   
  
le corrigeant, car ce fanfic, c'est le tout premier que j'ai écrit, mais je l'avais perdu dans un de   
  
mes tiroirs -_-''' ! J'ai vraiment trop rigolé !! ^-^ Et j'espère que vous aussi !!   
  
Je suis certaine en tout cas que vous vous demandez ce que Sakura fait dans les bras de   
  
Florian (ou plutôt, pourquoi elle l'embrasse !!!!!!) ! Ben je vais vous le dire… dans le prochain   
  
chapitre !!!! lol ! ^-^ Bon ! j'arrête de vous faire languir ! lol  
  
Pour la liste des remerciements :   
  
-Edwige, continue tes fanfics, baisse pas les bras stp !!!! T_T pour moi !!  
  
-Erika, j'espère que tu passeras sur mes sites ! Parce que ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu   
  
dessus ! Au fait, tu lis encore mes fics j'espère ?!  
  
-Aline, salut ma liline !! Continue de me faire rire, j't'adore !   
  
-Fleur-de-ceriser, j'entends la suite de ton fanfic ! ^^ j'espère que tu vas me l'envoyer pour   
  
Fans Créat's ! Et t'es toujours en tête du classement !!  
  
-Catryn et Anya, vous êtes trop gentille, et merci de publier mes fics sur vos sites !! ^-^  
  
-Et merci à tous mes lecteurs !!! J'espère que je vous barbe pas trop avec tous mes fics !! (si   
  
vous voulez pouvoir les lire en avant première tout le temps, ils sont tous regroupé sur mon   
  
site !!)  
  
Voilà !!!!!!  
  
J'espère recevoir des mails qui me disent que vous aimez mes fics !! ^^''' je sais je délire, mais   
  
ça me fait toujours très très plaisir !! Toujours la même adresse : Bastet010591@aol.com !   
  
@bientôt !  
  
Bisous !  
  
Caro 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Suisje devenu fou ?

Partie 3 : Suis-je devenu fou ?  
  
Je m'étais sauvé, mais manque de chance, j'étais tombé nez à nez avec Ikimo. Ikimo était ce que n'importe quel imbécile qualifierait de fille embêtante, et j'avais longtemps, moi-même, cru cela, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne ma seconde mère. Et je dois bien avouer qu'elle arrivait toujours au bon moment. « Ola ! T'en fais une tête dis donc, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Disons que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour une fille qui en aime un autre.  
  
-T'as encore était trop lent ou ton coup de foudre est tombé sur une fille déjà occupée ?  
  
-Trop lent.  
  
-Ola ! Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle a trouvé son pied ailleurs ?  
  
-Elle vient d'embrasser Florian.  
  
-Ah ! .  
  
-Tu te rends compte, celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami.  
  
-Il a toujours eu plus de succès que toi ! Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. ?  
  
-Mouais. » Soudain, l'on entendit un bruit sourd venir des escaliers, juste derrière nous. Ikimo devait rentrer chez elle, je me précipitais donc seul vers le lieu dit. Là, je faillis faire une crise cardiaque : Sakura était assise dans les escaliers, la tête en sang, et devant elle, se dressait fièrement Florian, qui ricanait. Je n'eus pas à y réfléchir à deux fois, je m'étais élancé sur lui et avais décoché un splendide crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire ! Il était tellement sonné, qu'il avait continué de ricaner tout en descendant les escaliers en zigzaguant. Je ne sais pas comment il avait réussi à ne pas tomber avant l'avant dernière marche. De mon côté, j'avais pris Sakura dans mes bras, et l'avais conduit jusque dans ma chambre. Là, je m'attaquais à panser la blessure sanglante qu'elle s'était faite en tombant. D'ailleurs, comment était-elle tombée ? « Dis-moi, qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais dans les escaliers comme ça ?  
  
-C'est. Florian. avait-elle craché entre deux sanglots  
  
-Pardon ?!  
  
-Oui, il m'a embrassé de force tout à l'heure. et comme je l'ai giflé, il m'a attrapé, et m'a jeté dans les escaliers.  
  
-Mais. il est complètement fou celui-là !! » J'ignore pourquoi, mais pour la première fois, j'avais l'envie pressente de mettre en action le plan de l'élastique sans élastique. Remarque, il y avait qu'en même de quoi. La pauvre Sakura venait pour un simple mariage et se retrouvait faire de moi, un amoureux transit, et de Florian, un psychopathe en herbe.  
  
Le soir même, je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de raconter la journée. Mais je crois que si on m'avait dit que c'était à Stéphanie que j'allais me recueillir, je crois que j'aurais était prit d'un fou rire magistral ! Stéphanie était aussi hystérique que mère, et je crois bien que cette discussion me montra bien qu'elle était également bonne pour l'asile. « Tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort sur ton jugement de Florian ?  
  
-Absolument pas ! Et puis, tu appelles ça comment un gars qui embrasse une fille contre son grès ?! -Euh. Un fou ?  
  
-Ben non ! Sinon y'en aurait pleins la famille ! Regarde, même-moi je me demande si je ferais pas mieux d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique !  
  
-En effet, c'est pas idiot ! » Jusque là j'avais toujours aimé l'humour au premier degré, mais de là à ce que ma cousine s'en serve contre moi. AU SECOURS !! « Oh c'est bon !  
  
-Ecoute, Lionel, je dis pas ça pour te blesser, mais y'a des moments où on croirait que t'en sors ! m'avait-elle dit sur un ton très sérieux.  
  
-Ah ouais ?! Et on peut savoir quand ?!  
  
-Ben je sais pas.  
  
- ???  
  
-J'ai sortis ça comme ça, moi ! » Elle était sortit en riant. Là, je dois bien dire que je ne comprenais plus rien à rien. A croire que les mariages rendaient vraiment cinglé.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Lol !! ^^ il est pas mal ce chapitre vous trouvez pas ? Bon, j'y vais un peu fort c'est vrai, à des moments, mais c'est tellement drôle lol ! Surtout la discussion entre Lionel et Stéphanie, j'aime bien lol. Faut dire, j'suis assez bizarre pour sortir des conneries aussi zarbi qu'elle ! Bon je vous laisse, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience à Bastet010591@aol.com ! ^^ A bientôt !!!!!! 


	4. Chapitre 4 : J moins 6

Partie 4 : J moins 6  
  
Plus que six jours avant ce que n'importe qui dans ma famille ou ami aurait qualifié être un jour heureux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas mon cas ! J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que les seules personnes encore à peu près lucide dans la famille étaient Antony, May et moi-même. En extrayant bien entendu les Kinomoto. Mais le bouquet final dans tout cela, était bien sûr la tête que tiraient nos futurs mari et femme. Vous savez, cette tête où l'on ne peut que leur dire « toutes nos condoléances », et non pas « tous nos v?ux de bonheur ». Et y'avait de quoi ! Entre le psychopathe en herbe (Florian), les deux hystériques (mère et Stéphanie), la trou-duc de service (Yukima) et son caniche court sur pattes (Taka) n'importe qui aurait. pété les plombs ! De plus, je venais d'apprendre de la bouche de Stéphanie que mon ancienne copine serait présente. Mais comment est-ce que quelqu'un avait-il pu me faire une telle chose ? J'avais l'impression de mettre prit un couteau dans le dos. J'imaginais déjà sa rencontre avec Sakura ! Elle allait directement lui sortir ce qu'elle pensait de moi, Sakura lui poserait alors la question fatidique : « Comment savez-vous tout cela de lui ? » et elle répondrait en riant « Je suis une de ces idiotes qui a bien voulu être sa petite amie » et là, je faisais une attaque, résultat, le mariage devenait un enterrement et la tête que faisaient Antony et May devenait des plus appropriée. Ah Edwige. C'était son nom ! Dire qu'elle avait partagé ma vie pendant près d'un an. Jusqu'au jour maudit de la rentrée des classes ! Edwige et moi nous étions rencontrés en cours. Elle était américaine, et pourtant, parlait parfaitement le Chinois. Mieux que les profs ! En fait, j'étais pas tombé amoureux tout de suite. Ben oui ! Elle était un peu plus grande que moi, et ça me gênait. La pauvre de son côté était tombé raide dingue sous mon charme naturel. Justement non ! Elle admirait Florian. Encore et toujours Florian ! A ce demander s'il n'essayait pas déjà de me prendre la vedette. En fait, entre elle et moi, ça avait débuté un soir lors d'un voyage scolaire en montagne. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et moi non plus. Et là, nous avions eu la même idée : le balcon ! C'est à ce moment là que j'étais tombé amoureux. Elle était en face de moi, retourné, elle regardait le paysage endormit. Sa chemise de nuit volait au vent, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle était transparente. Ses cheveux aussi volaient, et la lumière que produisait la Lune les faisait briller de mille feux. J'étais devenu fou d'elle ! « Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée » avais-je lancé. Elle s'était retournée dans un sursaut et là, m'avait dévisagé pendant de longues minutes. Nous avions fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un interminable baisai. Mais il avait fallu que notre beau roman, notre belle histoire, notre romance d'aujourd'hui (oups je m'égare là ^^'') se termine quand nous sommes entré au collège. Elle m'a largué pour Stéphano, le nouveau qui venait d'Italie. Et depuis, mon deuxième prénom était célibat (je compatie ! Je sais ce que c'est -_-''). D'accord, j'admets que j'avais pas non plus cherché le grand amour après ça. Jusqu'à ce que je la voie : Sakura Kinomoto ! Tout simplement angélique. Et là, non pas comme pour Edwige, j'avais eu le coup de foudre au premier regard. Ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude m'avaient ensorcelé. Jamais je n'aurais pu résister, surtout que le vert était ma couleur préférée. J'avais également la chance que Sakura soit très gentille. Mais cela m'avais mené à me demander si je ne croyais pas aimer Sakura juste pour sa ressemblance avec Edwige au niveau du caractère. A vrai dire, cette question ne m'avais plus turlupinée depuis que j'avais soigné les plaies de Sakura. En l'occurrence, hier ! Dès que j'avais appris ce que lui avait fait Florian, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour la venger. Ses beaux yeux émeraude remplie de larmes. De quoi mettre en rogne contre le monde entier ! Mes pensées furent écourtées par Niya qui entrait dans ma chambre. C'était l'une de mes cousines. Elle et moi avions toujours étés assez proche, et c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'aidait dans mes histoires de c?ur. Faut dire que l'expérience ne lui manquait pas puisqu'elle était la plus belle fille du collège où elle étudiait d'après son dernier flirt, qui n'était autre que Stéphano, mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. Et dans son bahut, les garçons se l'arrachaient. Moi je la trouvais belle, mais sans plus, et de toutes façons, nous étions cousins. Et je vous rassure, je n'étais pas comme Stéphano, à aimer les histoires compliquées. « Alors, mon cousin a-t- il suivit le mouvement, et va-t-il finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? -J'ai l'air aussi cinglé que les autres ? Oh non ! Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas détint au lavage du dîné d'hier soir !  
  
-Lavage ? Tu veux dire que j'ai raté une autre dispute ? Qui sont un tel et un tel ?  
  
-Mère et Yukima, bien entendu.  
  
-Raconte !!  
  
-Figure-toi que ça a commencé dès que Yukima a mit un pied dans la maison. Elle portait le même ensemble que mère, ce qui les a mit en rogne. Ensuite, Stéphanie avait tout manigancé ! Elle avait placé Yukima et son caniche court sur patte juste en face de mère. Et je peux te dire que si les regards tués, elles seraient mortes toutes les deux (et le caniche aussi, au moins on aurait été tranquille lol).  
  
-C'était si grave que ça ?  
  
-Pire ! La soirée s'est terminée en bain de sauce tomate.  
  
-En bain de sauce tomate ???  
  
-Le cuisinier avait eu l'excellente idée de faire une soirée avec plat italien ! Alors, on a eu droit aux spaghettis.  
  
-Ah oui. » Jusque là, tout se passait à merveille dans notre passionnante discussion, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. « Entrez ! » Sakura poussa la porte et entra en pleurs. Inquiet, je la saisis doucement par la main et la fit pénétrer. Là, elle me sauta au cou « Mais enfin, Sakura qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!  
  
-C'est Florian, il me poursuit depuis que nos parents (Yelan (la mère de Lionel, Dominique et les autres parents) sont partit ensemble en ville.  
  
-Encore ?! Mais c'est qu'il commence à m'énerver celui-là. Niya, tu t'occupes de Sakura, moi de Florian ! » J'étais sortis de ma chambre en furie.  
  
- Ce passage étant d'une violence extrême, je préfère couper pour éviter  
aux âmes sensibles, des cauchemars lol ^^'' -  
  
Le déjeuné c'était passé plutôt bien, jusqu'au moment où mère posa la question que je redoutais : « Dites-moi, mademoiselle Kinomoto, votre séjour chez nous vous plait-il ? » Je n'avais qu'une envie : disparaître ! Etrangement, la mouche qui me tournait autour depuis un bon moment était devenue plus intéressante. Tellement intéressante que j'aurais presque voulu lui ressembler et m'envoler loin de ce massacre. Enfin quoi ! Mère ne savait vraiment pas tourner ses phrases ! L'on aurait cru entendre un hôtelier demander à l'un de ses clients s'il était bien dans son hôtel. ! Pourtant, Sakura répondit tout à fait normalement : « Bien sûr ! Tout le monde est très gentil avec moi. Et je m'entends à merveille avec Lionel ! » Je m'étais étouffé avec mon verre d'eau. Ce que mon frère ne manqua pas de relever. Il commença à me frapper dans le dos, en disant : « Faites attention, mademoiselle ! Notre Lionel est une petite nature qui réagit parfois bizarrement aux compliments qu'il reçoit. » Il avait dit ça en riant. Et bien entendu, tout le monde avait suivit le mouvement et s'était mit en rire. Tous ? Non ! Sakura ne riait pas, elle me regardait simplement fulminer dans mon coin. Elle finit par me sourire. Moi, je ne pus lui rendre qu'un sourire maladroit qui la fit pouffer. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : J moins 5

Partie 5 : J moins 3  
  
Le dîné de la veille m'avait vraiment ridiculisé. Aussi avais-je eu la délicate attention de discuter un peu avec le frère de Sakura. Le jeune homme était vraiment idiot d'après moi ! Remarque, il ne me poursuivrait pas partout si, par miracle, je parvenais à inviter Sakura et qu'elle acceptait. « Vous vous entendez bien avec ma s?ur ! Ca fait plaisir à voir ! me lança Thomas avec son air avare, Mais j'ai une bonne raison de me méfier de vous ! » Se méfier de moi ? Allait-il me jouer le grand frère protecteur ? Empêcher Sakura de m'approcher ? « Pourquoi vous méfieriez- vous de moi ?  
  
-Parce que je vois tout de suite quand un garçon est intéressé par ma s?ur ! Vous n'êtes pas le premier ! Et sachez qu'il vaut aussi bien pour vous que pour elle que vous l'oubliez ! Sinon, elle vous enverra balader comme les autres !  
  
-Et qui vous dis qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ?  
  
-Je connais ma s?ur ! rigola-t-il, Figurez-vous qu'elle est l'une des filles les plus en vu de son collège, et pourtant. Elle n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie !  
  
-Peut-être attend-elle le bon !  
  
-Et vous croyez que c'est vous ? il rigola pendant une bonne minute avant de poursuivre, Vous n'êtes pas son genre ! » Il s'était éloigné, très fière de m'avoir rabaissé. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à laisser tomber comme ça ! C'est là que je vis arriver Florian. Il gardait des séquelles de ce que je lui avais fait subir la dernière fois qu'il avait embêté Sakura ; Une ?il au beurre noir ! « Comment va la brute que tu es ? ma siffla-t-il.  
  
-Bien je te remercie !  
  
-Arrête de faire l'ironique ! J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Thomas ! J'espère qu'il t'as ouvert les yeux !  
  
-Même si mes sentiments pour Sakura ne sont pas réciproques sache qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur moi si tu n'arrêtes pas de la harceler !  
  
-Nous verrons cela ! En attendant, je vais aller saluer ma belle Sakura » Sa belle Sakura ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était hors de question que je n'aille pas l'inviter très vite. Sinon il en profiterait. Je rentrais tranquillement, lorsque je pris un maillot de Antony en pleine figure. Je le saisis et leva la tête pour voir une querelle se dérouler entre Antony et sa meilleure amie, Mathilde. Visiblement, elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas son habitude de déclencher des disputes dans les couloirs du second niveau et encore moins en sachant que mère était dans les parages. Antony s'approcha de moi et il m'expliqua que Mathilde venait de lui déclarer son amour en espérant qu'il l'aimerait à son tour et qu'il annulerait le mariage. Bien sûr il avait refuser car il aimait sincères May, mais il avait maintenant une furie sur le dos. « Toute cette histoire devient compliqué, Lionel ! soupira mon frère. » Il fallait régler cette histoire au plus vite, sinon May, et son naturel jaloux rentrerait en scène, et ça risquait de faire très mal. Mais comment calmer une fille en furie ? Bonne question. Jamais je n'y parviendrais ! Il n'y avait qu'une fille pour calmer une autre fille !. « Une fille ! Mais bien sûr !!   
  
-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Lionel ?  
  
-Je vais t'arranger ça !! » Je partis en courrant vers la chambre de Sakura. Heureusement, celle-ci y était. Je frappa et attendit qu'elle m'invite à entrer. « Oh Lionel !  
  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide !! criais-je, Il faut que tu m'aides à sauver le mariage d'Antony !  
  
-Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?  
  
-La meilleure amie d'Antony a choisi aujourd'hui pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait depuis plusieurs années ! Quand Antony lui a dit qu'il aimait May, elle s'est mit dans une colère noire ! Impossible de l'arrêter ! Je te laisse imaginer ce qui arrivera si May vois ce carnage !  
  
-Oui je vois ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire la-dedans ?  
  
-Il n'y a qu'une fille qui puisse en calmer une autre !  
  
-. Tu veux que je calme l'amie de Antony ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Mais. Enfin, je ne l'a connais même pas !  
  
-Il faut essayer ! Sinon, le mariage sera perdu !  
  
-D'a. D'accord ! » J'attrapa le poignet de Sakura et couru avec elle jusqu'au lieu de la tuerie. « C'est si grave que ça ? s'étonna Sakura en recevant un pull de Antony à ses pieds.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bon, et bien, souhaite-moi bonne chance. » Elle avança jusqu'à la chambre d'Antony où elle le trouva en compagnie d'une Mathilde au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sakura fit signe à Antony de sortir pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avec Mathilde. Mon frère me rejoignit penaud. « Mathilde à réussi à me faire douter ! Imagine que ce soit elle mon âme s?ur !  
  
-Tu te poses trop de questions !  
  
-Je sais pas. Je sais plus !  
  
-Arrête ! On se croirait dans une histoire à l'eau de rose !  
  
-.  
  
-Antony, si tu as demander à May de t'épouser c'est que tu étais sûr de toi ! Tu as juste peur de perdre ton amitié avec Mathilde ! C'est ça qui te fais te poser toutes ces questions !  
  
-Tu as raison ! fit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Eh ! Pas trop de sentimentalité, Antony !! » Il éclata de rires. J'avais au moins réussi pour lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour Sakura revienne entière.  
  
Une heure passa. Sakura et Mathilde étaient toujours dans la chambre d'Antony. Celui-ci était partit essayer de retrouver tous ses vêtements éparpillés dans la plus grande partie de la maison. Les femmes de ménage ne pouvaient retenir leur rire lorsqu'il leur demandait si elles n'avaient pas vu un de ses caleçons passer par-là. Il faut dire que c'était comique de voir un futur marié chercher après un de ses caleçons quelques jours avant son mariage. Ma mère vint me rejoindre devant la porte de la chambre d'Antony. « Personne n'a eu le courage de me dire ce qui s'était passé ici ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ? me demanda-t-elle. -Désolé mère, mais Antony serait peut-être le mieux placé pour vous expliquez !  
  
-Peut-être, mais il est occuper à rechercher ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la maison ! Et j'aimerais savoir comment ils y sont arrivé !  
  
-Vous n'avez pas vu le début de la dispute ?  
  
-J'étais dans le jardin lorsque j'ai vu que ton frère tournait étrangement dans la maison. Je me suis renseigné auprès des femmes de ménages, et elles m'ont dit qu'il cherchait ses vêtements !  
  
-Dans ce cas, une discussion avec lui s'impose !  
  
-Oui ! » Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, à la manière d'un robot, et ça durait depuis que Antony avait demandé May en mariage. Enfin, Sakura sortit de la chambre. Aussitôt je m'étais jeté sur elle pour avoir les nouvelles. « Alors ?  
  
-Aucun problème ! sourit-elle, J'ai réussi à faire comprendre à Mathilde que même si son amour envers Antony n'est pas réciproque, elle peut toujours être heureuse si lui l'ai avec May !  
  
-Génial !! Alors le mariage est sauvé !  
  
-Vouis ! » J'en avais profiter pour la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier. Pour toute réponse elle m'avait fait un sourire qui me fit fondre comme neige au soleil. Malheureusement, il me fallu me remettre au plus vite car mère me signala que j'avais une visite qui m'attendait dans le salon. J'avais bien sûr remarqué le sourire béa de ma mère, et le visage étonnamment triste de Sakura. Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon. Mes yeux faillir sortir de leurs orbites lorsque je vis qui m'attendait là, bien sagement : « Edwige ??  
  
-Lionel ! elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise, Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ?  
  
-Je. Bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Le mariage n'est que dans trois jours !  
  
-Et alors ? Trois jours se n'est pas long ! Et puis, j'avais envie de revoir mon ancien copain !  
  
-Quelle charmante attention ! ironisais-je.  
  
-Tu n'as pas changé ! Même ton regard de merlan frit est resté avec le temps !  
  
-Je vois que tu as aussi garder ton humour qui ne fait rire que toi !  
  
-Tu t'améliores ! elle rigola, Autrefois, tu aurais été incapable de me répondre ! Tu te serais juste renfrogné dans ton coin en attendant que ça passe.  
  
-Tout le monde change !  
  
-Justement. elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre, Et comment va ta vie sentimentale ?  
  
-Au mieux !  
  
-Heureuse pour toi. fit-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait joyeux, mais qui ne l'était point.  
  
-Ca se voit ! -Qui est l'heureuse élue de ton c?ur ?  
  
-Pour l'instant je ne lui ai encore rien dit.  
  
-Ca ne t'empêche pas de me dire son nom ! Elle sera au mariage ?  
  
-Elle sera au mariage en effet !  
  
-Intéressant. » J'avais l'étrange impression que Edwige était prête à faire une bêtise. Rester à savoir laquelle, et surtout garder son calme, sans jamais dévoiler que celle que j'aimais portait le nom de Sakura Kinomoto. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître Stéphanie. « Edwige !! Quelle bonne surprise ! » Ne laissant pas le temps à Edwige se réfléchir, ma cousine s'était ruée sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. J'avais alors la curieuse envie que Stéphanie l'étouffe en son étreinte. « Stéphanie ! Ca fait longtemps !  
  
-Oui ! Et je ne cesse de dire à Lionel qu'il aurait du rester à tes côtés !  
  
-Tu parles, c'est elle qui ma laissé, et non pas le contraire. avais-je lancé pour prendre ma défense.  
  
-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Lionel ! commença à me sermonner Stéphanie, Je crois que tu aurais du laissé une chance à notre pauvre Edwige !  
  
-Pour qu'elle me trompe encore une fois ? Merci bien !  
  
-Je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec Stéphano ! fit alors Edwige, Il était vraiment trop bizarre !  
  
-S'il n'y avais lui. pensais-je alors en moi-même.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Lionel ? tempêta ma cousine.  
  
-Rien. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ! » Je décida de m'éclipser avant que Stéphanie, à force de arguments et de temps ne me fasse regretter mon aventure amoureuse que j'avais eu avec Edwige. Pareillement, je savais au moins dans quels bras me consoler si jamais je me faisais jeter par Sakura. « Non mais à quoi je pense ?! Je ne dois pas donner contentement à Edwige après ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Ca jamais !. » Mes pensées furent écourtées par Florian. « J'ai entendu dire que ton ancienne copine était dans la maison ! commença-t-il tout sourire, Je devrais peut-être allait la saluer !  
  
-Je n'aime pas trop le ton de sous-entendu que tu emploies !  
  
-Allons, Lionel ! Ne serais-tu pas encore amoureux de cette fille ? Mais dans ce cas c'est parfait ! Tu restes avec elle et moi avec Sakura !  
  
-Je ne suis plus amoureux de Edwige depuis bien longtemps ! De plus, je ne te laisserais pas avoir satisfaction dans les bras de Sakura ! » Je m'éloignais furieux. Heureusement, je croisa Sakura qui sortait de sa chambre. Elle remarqua de suite que j'étais de mauvais poil. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-elle, Tu en faites une tête !  
  
-Rien ! Disons que la visite que je viens de recevoir n'était pas de très bon goût !  
  
-De là à te mettre dans un état pareil, je veux bien le croire ! L'on croirait que tu as vu une personne que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup !  
  
-Que je déteste serait plus approprié ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Au moins, j'arrivais à la faire rire. Même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, nous pourrions être bons amis. « Il est temps de l'inviter ! pensais-je, Sinon Florian le fera avant moi ! » Je l'invita à se promener avec moi dans les jardins qui entouraient la maison. Elle semblait aimer cet endroit, ça faisait un point pour moi. « Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal, qu'il y aura après le mariage, avec moi ?  
  
-Oh ! Et bien j'en serais ravie !  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr ! » Elle en était ravie ? Elle avait dit oui ! Je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Peut-être que son frère avait faut dans ce cas. Peut- être étais-je celui qu'elle attendait. Peut-être avait-elle eu le coup de foudre, comme moi je l'avais eu pour elle. Des dizaines d'hypothèses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Des plus heureuses, aux plus inquiétantes. Mais peut importait, car elle m'avait dit oui !  
  
A suivre. Ah. Enfin ! Ouf -_-'' ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là ! J'ai pris du temps. Mais je l'aime bien ^^''' ! Remarque, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces temps ci, j'ai tendance à aimer tout ce que j'entreprends lol (Pourquoi je sais pas !. Peut-être parce que je peux pas me satisfaire de mon année de 5ème dont je suis certaine que je vais la rater. -_-'''') Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en passer !!!! Toujours la même adresse Bastet010591@aol.com ! Aussi je remercie Clairette, Inu-Kami, et Kaorulabelle pour leur reviews !! ^^ Bon et bien. KISS !!!! ^^ Caroline alias Raya-Chan 


End file.
